


tales of goldenleonard

by dandellys



Category: King's Maker (Webcomic)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25751404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandellys/pseuds/dandellys
Summary: About a king, his minister of financial affairs, and everyone else around them.Mostly Wolfshin and Ransys drabbles.
Relationships: Wolfgang Goldenleonard/Shin Soohyuk
Comments: 16
Kudos: 57





	1. A bath

Shin enters the bathtub slowly, the feeling of the burning water against his skin making all the tension in his body disappear. Wolfgang extends his arms in front of him, and Shin lets himself fall into the embrace, turning around so he can sit on his king’s lap, back pressed against the built chest. He sighs blissfully, letting his head fall back against Wolfgang’s shoulder and placing a hand on the muscular arms around his waist. The light is dim in the room; candles scattered everywhere and the moonlight shining through the high windows. They are alone, the water is clear, and instead of documents awaiting to be checked and signed, there are rose petals floating around. 

“Long day?” Wolfgang whispers, his nose pressed against Shin’s hair, and Shin lets out a hum. A smile creeps into his face as he feels Wolfgang’s lips leaving a trail of kisses from his temple to his cheeks. “You can relax now.” 

“I will, your majesty,” Shin speaks, though his voice is barely audible. The hot, rose-scented water is making any strength he had left fade away, and he fears he might fall asleep if Wolfgang keeps kissing and caressing him so tenderly. 

“Can I wash your hair?” Wolfgang asks, excitement hidden behind his husky voice. Shin’s smile grows, but he presses himself closer to Wolfgang.

“Let's just stay like this for a while,” Shin mumbles. He can feel Wolfgang pouting against his cheek, but soon the king is busy again. The trail of kisses continues, now from his jawline to his shoulders, and then back to his neck until Wolfgang finds the right spot. A shudder goes down Shin’s spine as Wolfgang nibbles on his skin, and he gasps when he feels teeth digging into him. “Your majesty!” 

Wolfgang chuckles, licking and kissing the spot he just bit. “Sorry, sorry,” he says before Shin can start scolding him. Shin attempts to slip away from his arms, but Wolfgang holds him tight. “No, don’t go! I won’t do it again!” Wolfgang swears, but Shin doesn’t think it sounds sincere. He straights himself up on Wolfgang’s lap and raises a hand to inspect his neck, trying to ignore the imploring look on his king’s face. 

“How many times have I told you not to leave marks on me?” Shin frowns. Wolfgang places a hand on the other side of Shin’s neck to hold him in place and lowers his head until their foreheads are pressed together. He’s looking straight into Shin’s eyes, his thumb tracing the minister’s jawline, and for a moment Shin forgets what he was going to say. The only thing keeping him grounded is the water dripping from Wolfgang’s hand to his shoulder.

“No one will see,” Wolfgang promises. Shin wants to speak;  _ what if…  _ , but Wolfgang takes his breath away with a quick kiss. “Your clothes cover it, so don’t worry.”

“How do you know?” Shin’s voice is weak, his hands rest on Wolfgang’s chest and his eyes close involuntarily when the king kisses him again. 

“I’m always looking at you,” as their lips part, Wolfgang moves back to kiss Shin’s neck. He hugs him closer and Shin wraps his arms around his shoulders. He fears he might crumble down if he lets go. “I’m always disappointed when I can’t see the marks I leave,” Wolfgang whispers, and to prove what he’s saying he keeps kissing and biting Shin’s skin. 

“If someone saw…” Shin starts, but he can’t continue. He can’t stop Wolfgang either, his thoughts are a mess and, with so little energy left, his heart is stronger than his head. 

Wolfgang looks up, a smile making its way into his face, and Shin’s heart skips a beat. “Then they’ll see how much I want you.”


	2. A flower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't really have much to say except hope u enjoy this and sorry for the typos there might be? ;;

Randolph has been wandering around the Ulysses manor for the whole day, idle and bored. His sisters decided to pay a visit to the duchy’s town before going back to the north, and he hasn’t seen the lord since last night. He doesn’t know where he’s going, he just walks around, mumbling things about the ugly paintings or the tacky vases he sees in the halls. Finally, he finds a door that leads outside. 

As he steps out, his nostrils fill with a mix of unknown scents and his eyes meet a jungle of color. He’s found Sys’ greenhouse. There are flowers of all kinds and shapes everywhere, the treetops cover the glass ceiling and vines climb up the windows. The bushes draw a path Randolph follows entranced, though a bit hesitant at first. He doesn’t know where to look at or what he’s smelling, but it’s comforting, and curiosity starts invading him. 

The place is big, probably as big as the manor itself. Every now and then he meets a servant trimming a bush or raking some fallen leaves. He doesn’t talk to them. He barely dares to look in their direction, still not used to the clothes their lord makes them wear. He wonders how they can even work comfortably, in such high heels and open skirts. There’s also benches and tables here and there, and in some corners, he finds shelves with jars and drawers filled with herbs. 

He realizes he’s lost after walking around for what feels like an hour, but he finds himself not caring as his eyes catch the sight of a hedge with red flowers. When he approaches it, he gets a whiff of what feels like the sweetest scent he’s ever smelled. He reaches out to touch one of the flowers, but he’s unsure. Can he really pluck one of them? And if he does, won’t the flower just wilt between his coarse fingers?

“Do you like them?” A voice asks behind him, and Randolph jumps like a scaredy-cat, a curse leaving his lips as he turns around and hides his hand behind his back. He feels like a child caught in the middle of mischief. The shock disappears as he realizes Sys is the one in front of him. He’s wearing red, both on his clothes and makeup, and Randolph wonders if he did it on purpose. 

“No. I was just… looking,” he excuses himself, clearing his throat and moving away from the bush. 

“I’ve been looking for you all day,” Sys chuckles and steps next to him. Randolph raises a skeptical eyebrow and watches his every move. “I wanted to give you this,” Sys lifts a small cloth sachet, with some flowers embroidered. Randolph looks at it confused. Whatever Sys might want to give him, it’s suspicious. “They’re just seeds, you can plant them back home. They’ll withstand the cold and—” 

“Can you... make medicine or something out of them?” Randolph cuts him. He's still hesitant to take the sack from him, and he gets nervous watching the other's lips move. His eyes move to the lord's hand and he stares at the sachet as if he were to pierce a hole in it. 

“Is it not enough that they'll be pretty?” The lord asks innocently. He pouts slightly and frowns, obviously trying to convince him with his puppy dog eyes, but Randolph doesn’t feel any pity. He has to resist the urge to cover Sys’ face with a hand and push him away. He knows that would only give Sys the chance to cling to his arm. 

“Pretty is not useful.” He sentences, huffing and lifting up his chin as if that were to make his point any truer. 

“They'll be so nice to look at, you'll feel better every time you're near them,” Sys takes his hand, but before he can place the sack on it Randolph pulls away. 

“I told you already, these useless things have no place in the north!” He’s about to lose his patience, but he doesn’t want to make a fool out of himself walking away from the argument. His hand is tingly where Sys touched, and he hides it by crossing his arms on his chest.

"But... didn't I make you feel better when I was there?" Randolph grunts at the question, and Sys giggles. He knows Randolph can't deny it. A second passes, and Randolph still doesn’t know how to answer. Lying is not an option in his mind, but telling the truth isn’t either. Silence gives him away, but the lord still wants an answer. “Aren't I pretty?” He asks as he carefully plucks a flower and places it behind his ear. He looks up at Randolph and smiles, batting his long eyelashes. 

Randolph's thoughts stop for a moment and his mouth dries. He gulps down. Pretty? Is Sys really asking if he’s _pretty_? “Stop asking stupid things!” He exclaims exasperated. He snatches the sachet from Sys and turns around, stomping away as he clutches it in his hand, face as red as the flowers he's leaving behind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/dandellys) and [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/dandellys)

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on twitter @[dandellys](https://twitter.com/ransysceo)


End file.
